BB/Adayları/AKParti
26 Kasım 2013 Başbakan Recep Tayyip Erdoğan, partisinin grup toplantısında konuşmasında 10 belediye başkan adayını açıkladı. İşte o adaylar: İL BAŞKANI ADAYLARI: *Gümüşhane belediye başkan adayı: Ercan Çimen *Bartın belediye başkan adayı: Dr. Seyfettin Kalay *Kırşehir belediye başkan adayı: Mevcut başkan Yaşar Bahçeci *Amasya belediye başkan adayı: Mevcut belediye başkanı Cafer Özdemir *Afyonkarahisar belediye başkan adayı: Burhanettin Çoban BÜYÜKŞEHİR BELEDİYE BAŞKANI ADAYLARI: * Kahramanmaraş belediye başkan adayı: Mustafa Poyraz yerine Fatih Mehmet Erkoç * Eskişehir belediye başkan adayı: Harun Karacan * Kayseri belediye başkan adayı: Mehmet Özhaseki * Konya belediye başkan adayı: Tahir Akyürek * Ankara belediye başkan adayı: Melih Gökçek Erdoğan'ın grup toplantısındaki konuşmasından öne çıkan diğer başlıklar: Diyarbakır'daki tarihi buluşmanın ardından Türkiye'deki normalleşmeden rahatsız olanlar, çeşitli hakaretlerle süreci bulandırmak gayretine girdiler. Bizim doğuda söylediklerimizi batıda söyleyemeyeceğimizi iddia ettiler. Ama hafta sonunda Trabzon'da bizi kucaklayanlar muhabbetini açık bir şekilde gözler önüne serdiler. Biz çözüm sürecini sürpriz politikalarla yürüten bir hükümet değiliz. Girdiğimiz her seçim yaptıklarımızı teyit edecek bir onay anlamına gelmektedir. Eğer milletimiz yaptıklarımızı yanlış bulsaydı 2007 yılında bize yüzde 47'yle iktidara getirmezdi. Hiç kimsenin çıkıp bize bölen deme hakkı da yoktur, haddi de yoktur. Bu iftiralar acziyetin, zavallığın ifadesidir. Biz CHP ve MHP'nin bu ülkeye on yıllardır ektiği nifak tohumlarını temizleme çabasındayız. Onların reddettiklerini biz kabul ediyoruz. Biz Türkiye'yi normalleştiriyoruz. On yıllar boyunca belli kelimeleri, kavramları, şarkıcıları, türküücüleri inkar ederek Türkiye iyi bir şey yapmış olabilir mi? Yok denildiğinde varklı yok olmaz. Siz istediğiniz kadar inkar edin var olan siz yok sayıyorsunuz diye yok olmaz. 'BU ÜLKEYE SEVDAMIZ VAR' Bizim bu ülkeye sevdamız var, bizden öncekiler gibi yok sayabilirdik, ama biz bunu yapamayız. Bu ülke bizim. Bu sorun artık gizlenemez, saklanamaz. Bizim bu ülkeye sevdamız hiçbir partiyle paylaşılacak gibi değildir. Bu ülke bizim, bu ülkeden başka gidecek bir yerimizi yok. Biz bu meselenin üstünü örtersek çocukarımız, torunlarımız yüzleşecek. Bizim yaşadığımızı onlar neden yaşasın, bizim çektiğimiz çileyi onlar neden çeksin? Geleceğe böyle kötü miras bırakmak istemiyoruz. Bu sözlerimi hiç kimse farklı yöne çekmesin. Biz sorunumuzu, birliğimizi bütünlüğümüzü, kardeşliğimizi muhafaza ederek çözüyoruz. Bu meseleyi her ne pahasına olursa olsun çözme düşüncesinde değiliz. Biz bu meseleyi birliğimizi muhafaza ederek çözüyoruz. Bir taraftan alıp diğer tarafa vererek değil, meseleyi adalet terazisinde tartarak çözüyoruz. Anayasa, kanunlar ne sınır çiziyorsa o sınırın içindeyiz. Eğer bu milletin başını önüne eğdirecek bir girişim olursa bunun karşısında duracak olan ilk önce şahsımdır, sonra AK Parti hükümetidir. 'BİZE MİLLİYETÇİLİK DERSİ VERMEYİN : MHP VAN DEPREMİNDE VAN'A GİDEMEDİ' Kimse bize milletçilik dersi vermesin. Bu dersi almak isteyen varsa 11 yılımıza baksın. T.C.'nin parası pasaportu bizim dönemimizde hürmet görmüştür. 2003 yılında yurtdışına giden vatandaş sayısı 3.5 milyondu, şimdi 7 milyon. Nüfusumuzun onda 1'i artık yurt dışına çıkıyor. Ana muhalefet partisi yurt dışına gittiğinde Türkiye'yi şikayet edip alay konusu oluyor. Yavru muhalefet ise hiç yurt dışına gitmiyor. Balkanlara gitseler inanın ülkeleriyle gurur duyacaklar. Ama bunlar Edirne'yi hala Sivas'ın ötesine geçemiyor. MHP Van depreminde kalkıp da Van'a gidemiyor. Sevsinler sizin gibi milliyetçiyi. Milliyetçilik Diyarbakır'da da Trabzon'da da on binlere hitap edebilmektir. Millliyetçilik her yerde aynı gönül diliyle konuşabilmektir. Biz 'bismillah' diyerek başladık, hayır niyetle başladık, inşallah başladığımız her işte de hayırlı neticelere ulaşacağız. 'DİLSİZ ŞEYTANLARDAN OLMAYACAĞIZ' Mısır'daki darbe yönetimi rahatsız oluyor diye hakkı söylemekten, Mısır halkının yanında olmaktan vazgeçmeyeceğiz. Biz dilsiz şeytan olanlardan olmayacağız. Cumartesi günü Mısır'daki büyükelçimizi istenmeyen adam ilan ettiler. Biz de Mısır Büyükelçisini istenmeyen adam ilan ettik. Mısır'daki darbe yönetimi rahatsız oluyor diye Mısır halkının yanında durmaktan vazgeçmeyeceğiz. Cenevre'de çıkan sonuçla Türkiye'nin haklılığı ortaya çıkmış, Türkiye'nin tezleri kabul görmüştür. Biz dış politikada başkarına göre poziyon alan bir ülke değil, ilkelerine göre pozisyon alan bir ülkeyiz. Melih Gökçek will run for the Ankara mayor’s office for a fifth successive term, as Turkish Prime Minister Recep Tayyip Erdoğan announced the Justice and Development Party’s local election candidates for 10 provinces. Gökçek, who has been running the Turkish capital city’s municipality since 1994, will run in the March 30, 2014, local elections. Erdoğan announced 10 of the party’s 81 provincial candidates, five of them running in metropolitan municipalities, at the end of his weekly Parliamentary group address. “We did more meticulous work than ever to name our candidates,” said Erdoğan. The AKP will try to dethrone Eskişehir’s three-time incumbent mayor, Yılmaz Büyükerşen of the Republican People’s Party (CHP), with its candidate, Harun Karacan. Four-time Mayor Mehmet Özhaseki will try to extend his term in the Central Anatolian province of Kayseri. Tahir Akyürek, who has administered Konya Metropolitan Municipality for two terms, will also run in the next elections. Fatih Mehmet Erkoç will run for the seat in Kahramanmaraş, which will become one of Turkey’s newest metropolitan municipalities next year. Ercan Çimen will run for the AKP in the northern province of Gümüşhane, Seyfettin Kalay will look to win the western Black Sea province of Bartın, Yaşar Bahçeci will be the candidate in the Central Anatolian province of Kırşehir. Elsewhere, Mayor Cafer Özdemir will try to keep his post in the northern province of Amasya, as will Mayor Burhanettin Çoban in the inner Aegean province of province of Afyon. BB 21 il BB adayını daha açıkladı Erdoğan İstanbul ile birlikte 21 ilin adayını açıkladı Başbakan Erdoğan İstanbul'da partisinin Seçim İşleri Başkanlığı Bölge Toplantısı'nda aralarında büyükşehirlerin de olduğu 21 ilin belediye başkan adayını açıkladı. Erdoğan İstanbul Büyükşehir adayı olarak Kadir Topbaş'ı yeniden aday gösterdi. Eklenme: 05 Aralık 2013 12:52 / Güncelleme: 05 Aralık 2013 17:54 / 129,710 Okunma / 11 Yorum Facebook'ta Paylaş Erdoğan İstanbul ile birlikte 21 ilin adayını açıkladı Haberinin Galerisi Erdoğan illeri ve adayları açıklamaya başladı: BÜYÜKŞEHİRLER İSTANBUL BŞB: KADİR TOPBAŞ Artvin'in Yusufeli ilçesinde doğan Kadir Topbaş, 8 Ocak 1945 yılında doğdu. Topbaş, orta öğrenimine Işık Lisesi'nde başlayıp İstanbul İmam Hatip Lisesi'nde tamamladı. 1972 yılında Marmara Üniversitesi İlahiyat Fakültesi'nden, 1974 yılında Mimar Sinan Üniversitesi Mimarlık Bölümü'nden mezun olan Kadir Topbaş doktora tezini, İstanbul Üniversitesi Sanat Tarihi ve Arkeoloji Bölümü'nde "Hidiv Kasrı ve Boğaziçi Sivil Mimarisindeki Yeri" konusunda tamamladı. Uzun yıllar "serbest mimar" olarak çalışan Kadir Topbaş, 1994-1998 yılları arasında İstanbul Büyükşehir Belediye Başkanı Recep Tayyip Erdoğan'ın danışmanlığını yaptı. 1999 yılında Beyoğlu Belediye Başkanlığı'na seçilen Kadir Topbaş, 28 Mart 2004 tarihinde yapılan yerel seçimlerde AK Parti'den aday oldu ve İstanbul Büyükşehir Belediye Başkanlığı'na seçildi. 1999 seçimlerinde ikinci kez seçilen Topbaş, 2011 Yılı Birleşmiş Milletler Yerel Yönetimler Danışma Komitesi UNACLA Başkanı Olarak seçildi ve bu görevini sürdürüyor. Evli ve 3 çocuk babasıdır. BURSA BŞB: Recep Altepe 1959´da Bursa´da doğdu. İlk, orta ve lise öğrenimini Bursa´da tamamladı. Gazi Üniversitesi Mühendislik Fakültesi Makine Mühendisliği Bölümü´nü bitiren Recep Altepe, siyasete 1989 yılında Refah Partisi İl Yöneticisi olarak giren Recep Altepe, 2004 yılı yerel seçimlerinde AK Parti´den Osmangazi Belediye Başkanlığına seçildi. 29 Mart 2009 yılı yerel seçimlerinde AK Parti´den Bursa Büyükşehir Belediye Başkanlığı´na seçildi. Türkiye Sağlıklı Kentler Birligi ve Marmara ve Boğazları Belediyeler Birliği´nin de başkanı olan Altepe, evli ve üç çocuk babasıdır. KOCAELİ BŞB: İBRAHİM KARAOSMANOĞLU 1952 yılında İzmit Yuvacık´ta doğdu. 1977 yılında Marmara Üniversitesi´nden mezun oldu. 1978-1989 yılları arasında Kırıkkale Lisesi, İzmit Endüstri Meslek Lisesi ve İzmit Ortaokulu´nda öğretmen ve yönetici olarak görev aldı.1989-99 yılları arasında İzmit´te 10 yıl Yuvacık Belediye Başkanlığı yaptı. Ak Parti´nin kuruluşunda Genel Başkan Recep Tayyip Erdoğan ile birlikte aktif olarak görev aldı. Türk Dünyası Belediyeler Birliği(TDBB)'nin 09 Mart 2012 tarihinde yapılan genel kurul toplantısında, oybirliğiyle birlik başkanlığına seçilmiştir. Evli ve 5 çocuk babasıdır. BALIKESİR BŞB: Ahmet Edip Uğur 1950 yılında Balıkesir'de doğdu. Orta Öğrenimi İstanbul Işık Lisesi'nde, Yüksek Öğrenimini İstanbul Devlet Mühendislik ve Mimarlık Akademisi Kimya Mühendisliği Bölümü'nde tamamlamıştır. Ahmet Edip Uğur, Balıkesir Milletvekili olarak 18. Dönem'de Parlamento'ya girmiştir. AK Parti Balıkesir Kurucu İl Başkanlığı da yapan Ahmet Edip Uğur, 22. Dönem'de ikinci kez milletvekili seçilmiştir. 2007 Genel Seçimleri'nde 23. Dönem Balıkesir Milletvekili olarak yeniden parlamentoya girdikten sonra Genel Başkan Yardımcısı olarak AK Kadro'da yer almıştır. Ahmet Edip Uğur evli ve üç çocuk babasıdır. SAKARYA BŞB: Zeki Toçoğlu 1955 yılında Adapazarı'nda doğdu. İstanbul Yüksek İslam Enstitüsü'nü bitirdi. 6 yıl SAÜ İlahiyat Fakültesi Fakülte Sekreterliği görevini yürüten TOÇOĞLU, 18 Nisan 1999 seçimlerinde Serdivan Belediye Başkanı seçildi. TOÇOĞLU, 28 Mart 2004 Mahalli Seçimlerinde yeniden Belediye Başkanı seçildi. 29 Mart 2009 tarihinde yapılan Mahalli İdareler seçiminde Sakarya Büyükşehir Belediye Başkan'ı seçildi. TEKİRDAĞ BŞB: Mustafa Yel 1968 Tekirdağ doğumlu. İlk, orta ve liseyi Tekirdağ'da okudu. İstanbul Üniversitesi Kamu Yönetiminin bitirdi. 1995'ten itibaren kaymakamlık ve vali yardımcılıkları yaptı. Evli ve 2 çocuk babasıdır. MARDİN BŞB: Mehmet Vejdi Kahraman 1962 yılında Mardin/Kızıltepe'de doğan Mehmet Vejdi Kahraman, ilk ve orta eğitimini Kızıltepe'de tamamladı.Siyasete Refah Partisi'nin kademelerinde görev alarak başlayan Kahraman, 2011 yılında AKP'den Milletvekili aday adayı oldu.AKP hükümeti tarafından başlatılan çözüm sürecine verdiği destekle bilinen Kahraman, evli ve 5 çocuk babasıdır. İLLER *BAYBURT: Mete Memiş :1964 Bayburt doğumlu. Evli ve 3 çocuk babası. İlk ve orta öğrenimi Bayburt'ta lisans eğitimini 1985 yılında Erzurum Atatürk Üniversitesi Matematik Bölümünü tamamladı. *SİNOP: Hamza İnce 1955 Gerze, Sinop doğumlu Hamza İnce İlköğretim ve lise eğitimini Sinop'ta tamamladı. Hamza İnce Amasya Eğitim Enstitüsü mezunu. *YALOVA: Yakup Koçal 12 Aralık 1958 yılında Yalova'da doğdu. Orta ve lise eğitimini yatılı olarak İstanbul Erkek Lisesi'nde tamamlayan Koçal, 1992 yılında Boğaziçi Üniversitesi Mühendislik Fakültesi'nden Endüstri Mühendisi olarak mezun oldu. *KIRIKKALE: Mehmet Saygılı 1969 Yılında dünyaya gelen Mehmet Saygılı, İlkokulu Tınaz İlkokulunda, Ortaokulu Atatürk İlkokulunda, Liseyi ise Kırıkkale Lisesinde tamamladı. Atatürk Üniversitesi İktisadi ve İdari Bilimler Fakültesi İşletme bölümünden 1990 yılında mezun oldu. 1990-1991 yılları arasında İngiltere'de Lisan eğitimi aldı. Evli ve üç çocuk babası. *NEVŞEHİR: Hasan Ünver 1963 yılında Ulukışla'da doğdu. Anadolu Üniversitesi İşletme Fakültesi'nin bitirdi. Dünya Belediyeler Konseyi üyesi. Evli ve 2 çocuk babası. *SİİRT: Ali İlbaş 1967 yılında Siirt Merkezde dünyaya gelmiştir. İlk ve orta öğrenimini bitirdikten sonra Siirt Ticaret Meslek Lisesi'nden mezun olmuştur. İlbaş, evli ve 6 çocuk babasıdır. *NİĞDE: Faruk Adoğan 1964 yılında Niğde'de doğdu. Eğitimine sırasıyla, Gümüşler Kasabası İlkokulu, İmam Hatip Ortaokulu, Lisesi mezuniyetinin ardından Anadolu Üniversitesi Kamu Yönetimi bölümüyle devam etmektedir. Evli ve üç çocuk babası Faruk AKDOĞAN, orta derece Arapça ve İngilizce biliyor. *KIRKLARELİ: Selahattin Minsolmaz 1970'de Kırklareli'nde doğdu. İlk, orta ve lise eğitimini Kırklareli'nde tamamladı. İstanbul Teknik Üniversitesi'ndeki eğitimini 1995 yılında Ulaştırma Mühendisliği alanında Yüksek Mühendis olarak tamamladı. Evli ve 2 çocuk babasıdır. *EDİRNE: Prof. Dr. Ahmet Günşen 1962 yılında, Edirne'nin İpsala ilçesine bağlı Turpçular köyünde doğdu. Uludağ Üniversitesi Balıkesir Necatibey Eğitim Fakültesi Türk Dili ve Edebiyatı Eğitimi Bölümü'nü bitiren Günşen, Kırşehir Eğitim Fakültesine öğretim görevlisi olarak atandı (1988). Erciyes Üniversitesi Sosyal Bilimler Enstitüsünde "Türk dili" bilim dalında yüksek lisans yapan Günşen, 1994 yılında Prof. Dr. Tuncer Gülensoy'un danışmanlığında hazırladığı ve 2000 yılında da Türk Dil Kurumunca yayımlanan Kırşehir ve Yöresi Ağızları (İnceleme-Metinler-Sözlük) başlıklı teziyle Türk dili doktoru oldu. Günşen, evli ve biri erkek, ikisi kız olmak üzere, üç çocuk babasıdır. *MUŞ: Feyad Asya 1970 Muş doğumlu. İlk orta ve liseyi Muş'ta bitirdi. Memur-Sen Muş İl Başkanlığı yapmıştır. 2014 seçimlerinde AK Parti'nin Muş Belediye Başkan Adayı Feyat Asya oldu. *YOZGAT: Kazım Arslan 1959 Yozgat doğum, İlk, orta ve liseyi Yozgat'ta okudu. Atatürk Üniversitesi TIP Fakültesini bitirdi. 1955 Refah Partisi'nden milletvekili oldu. Fazilet Partisi ile görevine devam etti. Evli ve 2 çocuk babasıdır. *ÇANAKKALE: Mehmet Daniş 1971 Çanakkale doğumlu, ilk ve ortaöğrenimini Çanakkale'de bitirdi. İstanbul Üniversitesi hukuk mezunu. 22 ve 23. Dönemde Çanakkale Milletvekili seçildi. 22. Dönemde Türkiye Büyük Millet Meclisi Başkanlık Divanı Kâtip Üyeliği görevinde bulundu. 24. Dönemde TBMM Dilekçe Komisyonu Başkanlığına seçildi. Evli ve 3 çocuk babasıdır. *ÇORUM: Muzaffer Külcü 1971 Çorum doğumlu. Çorum İmam Hatip Lisesi ve İstanbul Hukuk mezundur. AK Parti'nin Çorum Kurucu İl Başkanı olarak görevlendirildi. 3 Kasım 2002'de yapılan seçimlerde Çorum Milletvekili olarak parlamentoya girdi. 29 Mart 2009 Yerel Seçimlerinde Çorum Belediye Başkanı olan Muzaffer Külcü evli ve 3 çocuk babasıdır. *ELAZIĞ: Mücahit Yanılmaz 1961 Elazığ doğumlu. 1983'te Fırat Üniversitesi Makine Mühendisliğini bitirdi. MSP Gençlik Kolları, Saadet, Fazilet ve HAS Parti'de görev aldı. Evli ve 4 çocuk babasıdır. _________________________________ Erdoğan'ın konuşmasından satırbaşları şöyle; -1994 yılından itibaren eşsiz bir İstanbul tecrübemiz var. -AK Parti'nin belediyecilik anlayışıyla kimse yarışamaz. -Başkaları için belediyecelik rant kapısı olabilir ama bizim için hizmet yarışıdır. Onlar kendi ceplerini doldurur biz ise milletin cebini doldururuz. -Burayı iyi dinleyin iyi takip edin. Bunu duymayanlara duyurun. -Eğer biz cebimizi doldrumak için belediyeleri devralsaydık, okul sayılarımız arttırabilir miydik? -Okullarda ücretsiz kitap dağıtabilir miydik? -Göreve geldiğimizde 45 TL alan üniversitelilerimize 280 TL burs ya da kredi verir miydik? -Eğitim ve öğretimde akıllı tahta ve tablet bilgisayarlara geçebilir miydik? -İlkokullarda kız ve erkek öğrencilerimize para yardımı yapabilir miydik? -Göreve geldiğimiz 6 bin 100 km duble yol olan ülkemize şu ana kadar 17 bin kilometre duble yol ilave ettik, bunlar neyle oldu? Eğer cebini dolduran bir iktidar olsaydı bunları yapabilir miydi? -İşte bunlar hazineyi ne kadar güçlendirdiğimizin belirtileri. -Sağlıkta ülkemize bu dev hastaneleri kazandırabilir miydik? -Şimdi bütün vatandaşlarım istediği hastanelere gidebiliyor mu? -İlaçlarını alamayan var mı? Hastamızı yurtdışına bile gönderiyoruz. -Hava ambulansı ve helikopterlerle hizmet eden sağlık hizmetlerimiz var. -İstanbul'da Haliç'i kokudan arındırdık, tertemiz pırıl pırıl Haliç var. -Kokuşmuş CHP zihniyetinden bu hale getirdik. Şimdi Haliç'e Karadeniz'den su getirdik, balık tutuluyor, yüzüyorlar.. -76 üniversiteyle devralıdık şimdi 81 ilde 175 üniversiteye çıkardık. -İşte Marmaray, 3. havalimanı, 3. boğaz köprüsü ve otoyollar hepsi insanımızın refah seviyesini yükseklere çıkaracağız. -Ankara'da il başkanlı toplantımızda da söyledik. Biz sadece bugünün değil, yarını inşa etmenin sorumluluğunu omuzlarımızda taşıyoruz. -Bugün öyle adımlar atmalıyız ki o izler adımlar yarınları inşa etsin. Yarınlar bugünden çok daha iyi olsun diye çalışıyoruz. -Bizim nesil yıkımlara şahit oldu. Şehirlerin, insanların, mimari eserlerin yıkılışına şahit olduk. -Hem yerel de hem hükümet olarak yıkımları durdurmanın mücadelesini verdik. -Said Nursi 'Güzel gören güzel düşünür, güzel düşünen hayatından zevk alır' demişt. Böyle düşünmeliyiz. -Park ve bahçelerde oynanyan bir çocukla, çamurun içinde büyüyen çoxuğun hayata bakışı bir değildir. AK Parti tüm çocuklarımızın hayata bakışını değiştirmenin peşinde. -Otomobiller için değil insanlar için şehirler yollar inşa edeceğiz. -Şehirlerimiz göze ve gönüllere hitap edecek bir kimliğe kavuşmalı. -Bizden önce gelenlerin hiçbiri raylı sistem yapamadı. Türkiye'nin dört bir yanını demir ağlarla biz ördük. -İstanbul alan değil veren bir şehirdir. İstanbul sakinlerinin şekillendirdiği şehir değil, sakinleriyle şekillenen, Fatihlerini fetheden bir şehirdir. -İstanbul'un büyümesi diğer illerin de büyümesidir. -İstanbul'u yarınlara hazırlamaya, şehirlerin annesi olarak hizmete devam edeceğiz. TOPLANTIDAN NOTLAR Haliç Kongre Merkezi'ndeki toplantıya partilillerden büyük ilgi vardı. Özellikle gençlik kolları Erdoğan'ın sözlerini sık sık sloganlarla kesiyor. Kongre merkezinin dışında da salona giremeyenler için dev ekranlar kuruldu.